According to the invention, there is provided a toy dice comprising a substantially cubical body having six sides, an internal electronic operating circuit including an integrated circuit configured to perform at least two electronic playing functions associated with corresponding first and second sides of the dice body, and a position sensor located within the dice body and connected to the integrated circuit for sensing whether or not one of the first and second sides of the dice body faces up when the dice is rolled and, if so, triggering the integrated circuit to perform the corresponding playing function associated with that side.
Preferably, the integrated circuit is configured to perform a corresponding electronic playing function associated with each of the six sides of the dice body, and the position sensor is arranged to sense the side of the dice body that faces up when the dice is rolled and, in response, to trigger the integrated circuit to perform the corresponding playing function associated with that side.
In a preferred embodiment, the operating circuit includes depression means connected to the integrated circuit and provided on at least one of the first and second sides of the dice body, and the associated playing function is an interactive game requiring a player to press the depression means.
More preferably, the operating circuit further includes a sound generator controlled by the integrated circuit to provide an audible signal in relation to the depression means while the interactive game is being played.
It is preferred that the operating circuit further includes a light generator controlled by the integrated circuit to provide a light signal in relation to the depression means while the interactive game is being played.
It is preferred that the operating circuit includes a sound generator controlled by the integrated circuit to provide an audible signal comprising playing a tune and giving a verbal instruction, while an aforesaid playing function is being performed.
It is preferred that the position sensor comprises a cavity having at least two regions opposite the first and second sides of the dice body respectively, an object held captive within the cavity for movement under the action of gravity to any one of the regions, and detecting means provided at each of the first and second regions for detecting the object moving to that region as a result of the dice stopping with the opposite first or second side facing up.
In a specific construction, the position sensor comprises a cavity having six regions opposite the respective sides of the dice body, an object held captive within the cavity for movement under the action of gravity to any one of the regions, and detecting means provided at each said region for detecting the object moving to that region as a result of the dice stopping with the opposite side facing up.
More specifically, the position sensor includes a shell to define the cavity, said shell being formed with six equiangularly spaced pockets for receiving the object.
It is preferred that the object is electrically conductive, and the detecting means, at each region comprises a pair of electrical contacts spaced apart for electrical connection by the object.
It is preferred that the detecting means at each region comprises a micro switch.
It is preferred that the detecting means at each region comprises a photo sensor.